


Bible Bash

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [13]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: A dream I had a couple of years ago where I’m being bible bashed by a crazy lady.





	Bible Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody whom uses this website! I’m SO sorry for being gone for so long! But I am back with more of my dreams to share with you guys! Hope you all enjoy these new ones I’m going to be posting! Have a wonderful day and/or night!

I find myself wandering around in this beautiful forest and I am minding my own business when this lady comes storming up to me. 

Unfortunately unto my utter woe she starts bible thumping me and I go into trolling mode ask her, “aww..... am I going to go to Hell to be tortured forever? Such a kind and loving god you Christians worship......Not! In my opinion I’m gonna go up to heaven because I’m so much kinder of a person than you guys are.” 

She then says that I am because I am a Satanist and I wonder how in the fuck she knows this so I ask her, “exactly how in the fuck do you know that I am a Satanist?” She then replies with, “god himself told me!” 

She then starts giving me rosaries, little crucifixes, and other crap that has to do with Christianity. All the while she bible thumps me. I easily drown out her words with my black metal music that I’m listening to.

Then I look over just to find my parents and my younger brother playing some sort of game to do with a ball out in an open field. I shout at them to come rescue me from this evil lady and they look at me and this lady and they realize that it is one of their best friends. They rush over and start playing their ball game around me leaving me to simply stand there wondering WTF had just happened.


End file.
